


Make it right

by Paradise_Dreams



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Dreams/pseuds/Paradise_Dreams
Summary: Clay consoles Tyler after the events of the prom incident





	Make it right

"Tyler. I just want to help you. Please!" Clay begged as he tried to reach for the tall boy who forwarded back.

"No one can help me. Not even you Jensen." Tyler said holding back a sob.

"Tyler.... just shut up and come here." Clay held is arms out and the taller boy rushed into his arms. "There you go. I'm here. I'm here." Tyler started to shake with his sobs and that only made Clay squeeze him tighter. They slowly dropped to the ground in the embrace.

"Tell me what happened. Tyler why? What would drive you to do this?" Clay asked with worry written all over his face.

Tyler sniffed and looked up at clay with tear eyes. I.... I can't, Jensen you wouldnt." Tyler was cut off

"Clay.... not Jensen.... Clay. No more with the last names Tyler. You can trust me, okay. Like I said before I don't want you to die. I dont." Clay was determined to help Tyler, now even more after seeing the boy who didn't show any emotion about to commit a crime, to someone who is complete scared and broken.

"De La Cruz. This is all his fault." Tyler spat with a poison in his tone. 

"I just got back from treatment. Thinking everything would be fine and dandy. But no." Tyler caught his breath. The tears were coming and clay stopped him. 

Clay gently placed his hands on Tyler's cheeks for both comfort and to make sure they were seeing eye to eye.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay. If this is something that we have to take to the police then I got your back." 

Clay's hands were warm. Comforting and Tyler got his composure back and continued his story.

"He and two guys. Don't know who they were bashed me into a sink. Dunked my head in a toilet. I felt my pants being pulled down and then I felt pain. The bastard shoved a broomstick up my ass." Tyler finished and withdrew from Clay's touch.

Clay felt like he was going to vomit. But right now he needed to be strong for Tyler. 

"We need to tell someone. Your parents. The police. Tyler you were raped. Jesus, this guy is still on the loose." Clay got up and offered Tyler his hand.

"Let's get you home. You need to tell your parents and I'll be there if you need me." Clay said with determination.

Thunder began to sound off as water began to rain down. As if a sign. Tyler looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. Thinking back to the day he was raped. Back to Hannah. 

"Okay. Not just for me, but for all the other people who suffered because of them." Tyler accepted Clay's hand. 

"Clay. Can I stay at your house tonight though?"

Clay flashed him a smile as the two walked to an area covered with umbrellas. 

Clay called a taxi and once the two arrived at clays home. 

"Here." Clay tossed Tyler a pair of pajamas. 

Tyler took his shirt off and was down to his boxers. Clay noticed the bruises running from his thighs to where he said Monty had assaulted him. Clay turned around and closed his eyes. He didn't want to picture what had happened that day.

Tyler later down on Clays bed. He let out a sigh. 

"Why is this happening to us? What did we do to deserve this Clay?"

Clay was sitting down legs spread out by his bedside. " I don't know." 

Tyler let out a fake laugh. " Hannah committed suicide because she was raped and no one helped her. The school is supporting a football team full of rapists. And you got me. Someone who almost pulled off a school shooting, got a broom shoved up his ass. And now we're in the middle of a battle between a vengeful mom and a corrupted school. Yeah, our lives aren't fucked up at all." 

" Shit, and I thought I had a twisted understanding of how messed up this reality is."

Clay got up on the bed and played the opposite side of Tyler and their heads were side to side. Both staring up at the ceiling as they both looked back at what happened throughout the year.

"It's not too late to make this right. We will make this right." Clay said as he turned towards Tyler.

"Besides that. I just want you to be happy. When was the last time you laughed?"

"It's been pretty dark lately so I can't remember."

Clay looked at Tyler and decided to lighten the mood.

"Are you ticklish?" Clay spidered his fingers around Tyler's tummy.

Tyler let out a chuckle. "Kind of. Mostly on my side's, the armpits, and my feet."

"Well I tried." Clay plumped on the bed and Tyler let out a yawn. He laid his head on Clay's chest, which earned him a surprised glance from the other party. After a moment Clay smiled and wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Good night Tyler."


End file.
